Keep Breathing
by killingdolly
Summary: Two-Shot. Él la amaba. Solo había un minúsculo problema. Ella no lo amaba con tanta intensidad. Respiro profundamente. Y siguió su camino al altar. A Nahuel. .:Jake/Nessie Nessie/Nahuel:.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención- Crepúsculo no es mío.**

* * *

**Cancion - Keep Breathing **by** Ingrid Michelson.**

**""""""**

**Keep Breathing**

Iba camino hacia el altar.

Dos metros más, y llegaría a la puerta.

La puerta, que la llevaría al altar.

_A Nahuel_.

Todos se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que la eterna enamorada de Jacob, Renesmee, término casando con Nahuel?

Ni ella lo sabe.

Solo sucedió.

Fue así, fue desde que comenzó a crecer, desde que supo Todo_, La verdad_.

No había duda, _lo amaba_, lo amaba más que a su propia vida, amaba cada aspecto de Jacob.

Pero, ella sabía, que de alguna forma, el estaría atado a ella.

No estaba con ella porque la amaba, ni por qué quería cada aspecto de ella, estaba con ella, solo por una palabra.

Y _no era_ Amor.

_Imprimación_.

La aborrecía.

Tal vez, la imprimación, si te hacia encontrar a tu media naranja, a tu alma gemela.

¿Pero cómo saber con certeza, que él lo que Jacob la ataba a ella? ¿Amor o imprimación?

Cuando le habían contado, la antigua relación de Jacob y su mamá, no se enojo, ni se enfureció, solo se sorprendió, pero después, solo lo ignoro, no iba a destruir su relación con Jacob por su pasado, aunque este implicara a su madre, de hecho, lo ignoraba, sería solo un dato más.

Pero, se había puesto a pensar.

El había imprimado a su madre, el la había amado, había sido su media naranja.

Tal como a ella.

Y se pregunto ¿Me ama solo por eso?

Cuando amas a alguien, significa, que amas todo sobre aquella persona, sus gustos, sus imperfecciones, sus manías, todo. Pero lo más importante a esa persona, su corazón, por ser quien es.

Pero el solo la amaba, por _esa atadura_.

Pensó en Leah. Cada vez que visitaba la Push, veía a lo lejos, los maravillosos esposos Uley, Sam y Emily, ella sabia la historia de ellos, y Leah.

Sam, amaba a Leah, mucho antes de cualquier transformación, le hizo promesas, _promesas_ que rompió al imprimar a Emily.

Y ¿Qué si no hubiera transformación? El se hubiera quedado con Leah, por que la amaba.

Pero imprimo a Emily, y Leah quedo en el olvido.

¿Quién entonces es el verdadero amor de Sam?

Y Lo supo, Jacob la había imprimado desde que nació, la había amado desde que escucho latir su corazón.

Pero no fue, porque ella tenía lindos ojos, o porque arrugaba la nariz cuando se enojaba, por ser bondadosa y amigable, o a veces competitiva, o su forma de caminar.

No, fue por la imprimación, una atadura, algo de la cual no tienes _elección_.

Y lo dejo ir, si sería fácil quedarse con él, al cabo se amaban mutuamente.

Pero ella no quería esa clase de amor.

Entonces, conoció a Nahuel.

El, al principio fue tan misterioso, incluso ella llego a pensar, que Nahuel la odiaba.

Pero terminaron casándose.

Porque él la amaba.

Solo había un minúsculo problema.

Ella no lo amaba con tanta intensidad.

Pero, eso pasó a ser secundario, lo amaba, si, no como a Jake, pero de todas formas lo amaba, no de la misma intensidad, ni del mismo tipo, pero ella bien sabia, que el amor crece.

Respiro profundamente.

Y siguió su camino al altar.

A Nahuel.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Qué tal?**_

_**Bueno he aquí otra de mis historias.**_

_**Bueno esta historia tiene dos finales, este final, o el otro (que después pondré) pero, el otro, el final alternativo, a mi perspectiva es más feliz, para las fans Nessie/Jake.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Atención- Crepúsculo no es mío._

**

* * *

  
**

**Cancion - Keep Breathing **by** Ingrid Michelson.**

**Keep Breathing**** II**

_Respiro profundamente._

_Y siguió su camino al altar._

_A Nahuel._

Camino lentamente por el altar, solo varios metros la separaban de Nahuel.

Mentalmente, en un rinconcito de su corazón, deseo, que Jacob viniera, que le declare su amor, y vivieras felices.

Se rio.

Imposible.

Detrás de ella, se encontraban sus damas de Honor.

Rosalie y Zafrina.

Alice, claramente alego que ella se encargaría de organizar la Boda y tenía poco tiempo para eso, y Bella, su madre, se negó, no le gustaba mucho la atención (solo la de su papá y ella) y dijo que sería raro si tu madre seria Dama de Honor.

Renesmee, solo se concentro, en el brazo de su padre, el que ahora estaba cruzado con el de ella, siempre apoyándola.

Edward, no estaba muy feliz, de que su hija se fuera a casar con Nahuel. De hecho no le gustaría que se casara ni con ningún otro, aunque ella sabía, que muy en el fondo, se sentía aliviado, de que no se casara con Jake. Pero el siempre, la apoyo, incondicionalmente, Al igual que Bella.

Aunque a lo largo del compromiso solo farfullaba _Ahora comprendo a Charlie _

No importara que se viera ridículo, que en las fotos familiares, parecieran más hermanos, que Padres.

Suspiro Aliviada, sus padres siempre estarían con ella.

Llego el momento.

Llego al altar.

Era hora, su padre, debía entregarla, entregarla a Nahuel.

Pero no lo hizo, no cogió su mano, y se la puso amablemente con la de Nahuel, y no dijo un _cuídala_

Si no, que agarro su mano, y la apretó.

Se giro interrogante mente.

"_No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas,_" susurro Edward.

Todos en el lugar guardaron silencio. Sorprendidos. El susurro de Edward, llego claramente, a los oídos de todos los presentes. Pues todos eran Vampiros excepto Charlie y Sue que se miraban interrogantes.

"¿Qué?" solo pudo preguntar.

Pero antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, Nahuel hablo.

"Secundo eso" Dijo claramente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto de nuevo. Sorprendida.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo" se oyó la voz de Bella, que ahora se había parado de su lugar, yendo a ellos a velocidad vampiristica.

"¡¿Qué?!" Volvió a preguntar.

Era clara la tensión en el lugar. Nadie se atrevía a decir alguna sola palabra.

"Nessie…"

Se estremeció ante ese sobrenombre, se lo había puesto Jake, y siempre que lo decían, lo recordaba, y dado que en la Mansión Cullen no hay secretos, se impuso una imaginaria regla contra ese sobrenombre, era demasiado doloroso.

"Nessie, por favor, no lo hagas, a lo largo del tiempo, he comprendido que cuando entregas a tu hija al altar, debes estar completamente seguro de su felicidad, es por eso que Charlie me permitió casarme con tu madre" dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

"Papá…"

"No, Renesmee el tiene razón, no importa cuánto me duela, yo quiero que seas feliz y te aseguro que no lo serás conmigo." Argumento Nahuel con una sonrisa amarga pero sincera.

"Si lo hacen por lo Jacob…"

"Corazón, no lo hacemos por eso, lo hacemos porque nos importa tu felicidad, aunque no te cases con ninguno de los dos, mereces ser feliz." Bella la abrazo y Renesmee no pudo evitar que las saladas lágrimas salieran.

"¿Entonces se va a casar?" Pregunto confundido el joven y humano cura (al parecer Jenks tenía un primo).

"Yo creo que no" respondió Renesmee suspirando.

"Renesmee, ve a fuera, respira un poco." Le dijo su madre.

Ella asintió, y se alejo, se alejo del que sería su destino con Nahuel, no importara que le hiciera daño, ella prefería su otro destino, con Jacob.

Se sentó en la fría banca fuera de la iglesia. Que patética escena, pensó. Ella estaba a punto de casarse, pero sabía que el que interrumpieran su boda fue lo mejor, pero ahora no tenía a alguien, ella no podía elegir, no como lo había hecho su madre, no tenía fuerzas.

"Quien diría que Renesmee Carlie Cullen estuviera llorando en su soñada boda." Dijo una voz sarcástica y burlona detrás de ella.

"Ya me dijiste suficiente el otro día, Leah"

Nessie aun recordaba el día que termino con Jacob, soñaba con eso todas las noches antes de que las lágrimas salieran a flote. Al día siguiente Leah había ido a su casa a reclamarle y decirle todos los insultos posibles.

"No, no dije suficiente. Aun no sé como estuviste a punto de casarte con Nahel" bufo.

"Es Nahuel" le corrigió Nessie.

"Como sea, el punto es que amas a Jake, Jake te ama ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?"

"No es tan fácil, Jake solo está conmigo por la estúpida imprimación"

"Dios, eres tan infantil" se burlo Leah "Si, es por la imprimación, la imprimación solo es amor"

"No, es probable que solo esta imprimado por mi porque soy de la misma sangre que mamá"

"Tonterías. Yo sé lo que sientes, piensas que solo está contigo por la imprimación, que si estuvieran en una vida paralela no hubiera hecho otra cosa más que odiarte."

"Es la verdad."

"Chiquilla tonta. El te ama, probablemente te amaría aun así, todavía tiene presente sus pensamientos sobre lo linda que eres y todo eso. Es asqueroso" admitió Leah.

"Lo mismo pensaba de mamá"

"Mentira." Nessie se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Leah. Obviamente pensaba lo mismo de su madre en algún momento, después de todo también estuvo imprimado por ella.

"No mientas"

"Escucha chiquilla. Cuando Bella se fue con Edward, Jacob huyo, no podía aceptar que ella hubiera elegido a otro que no fuera él. Cuando tu elegiste a Nahuel, el se deprimió pero esperaba que fueras feliz con él. Porque él pensaba que tú amabas a Nahuel, después de todo así es, son sus personalidades aventureras y arriesgadas. Y obviamente los dos son tontos."

"Pero eso no puede ser, por que el probablemente no me amaría, es como tú y…"

"Si hablas de mi y de Sam, estas equivocada, aun así hubiéramos terminado" Interrumpió Leah con indiferencia.

"Pero, eran el uno para el otro"

"No lo puedo asegurar, y nunca lo sabré con certeza." Leah se encogió de hombros.

"¿Crees que en verdad el me ame?"

"Tonta niña, ¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?" Leah bufo.

¿Qué si Jacob la amaba? ¿Si Leah no estaba destinada a Sam? ¿Si la imprimación solo era una palabra rara? ¿Qué el amor le ganaba por mucho a la imprimación?

Lo descubriría.

"Esta en acantilado" Dijo Leah antes de que Nessie si quiera poder preguntar.

Nessie se levanto. Dispuesta a ir con él. A arriesgarse. A amarlo.

"Renesmee," la llamo Leah. "No le digas esto a Jacob, ya sabes no quiero que moleste." Leah se encogió de hombros y Nessie asintió. En realidad Leah quería a Jacob como si fuera su hermano pequeño, y no quería escuchar sus llantos, ni quería ver su corazón roto.

.

"Espero que no pienses en saltar"

Jacob se sobresalto, nunca pensó en oír aquella voz de nuevo, solo en su mente. Se giro, y se encontró a una Nessie con vestido de novia y llena de tierra, debió correr hasta haya.

"Pensé que estarías casándote" Murmuro con melancolía. Aun le dolía saber que ella se entregaría a alguien que no fuera él, pero no podía detenerlo, si era lo que ella quería el lo aceptaría.

"Yo también. Resulta que interrumpieron mi boda… para bien" Jaco se sintió mal al alegrarse por eso.

"¿Quién fue?" Le agradecería internamente.

"Papá"

"¿Edward?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Lo sé, sorprendente" ella sonrió levemente con él.

"Jacob ¿Me amas?" pregunta de repente.

"Con todas las fibras de mi ser" responde serio.

"¿Y si no tuviera la estúpida imprimación?" Los ojos de Nessie empezaron a aguadarse, esperando con respuesta.

"La imprimación no es la causa que te ame, si no es porque amo cada parte de ti, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu piel, tu boca, tu voz, tu todo"

"Eso es todo lo que necesito".

**F**i_n_.

* * *

**Iba poner esto mas temprano, pero Fanfiction no me deja, dice que hay algo malo en mi archivo, al principio pense que era por que tenia muchos documentos, pero solo tengo cuatro. Asi me paso cuando quise cargar "Seductora Pasion", tuve que tomar un documento de ahi y borrasr su contenido para reemplazarlo. ¿A alguien mas le pasa esto? por que no se como arreglrarlo.**

**En fin, ¿Les gusto este final? **

**Vampirita, se que no te gusta el Nessie/Nahuel, pero estos dos capis, son dos finales alternativos, el primero se casa con Nahuel y en este, pues Leah hace que se quede con Jake. Yo entiendo por tambien me gusta mucho el Nessie/Nahuel y Jacob/Leah, Jacob no es uno de mis preferidos, pero ni modo.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
